


Just Stay With Me

by Flightstone



Series: Just Stay With Me [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard daydreams about his ideal date with Asbel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay With Me

Twelve minutes until the hour and another afternoon packed with audiences. Meetings with delegates from Fendel, Strahta, and members of the court eager to tell King Richard - in loving detail - about the daughters they couldn’t _possibly_ bear to part with, but who were nevertheless very much eligible, thank you. Richard let out a soft sigh from his seat at the small table in his chambers, his cravat hanging loosely about his neck as he watched the swirling steam rise out of a tiny silver cup and vanish into nothing.  
  
It was during moments like these that his mind would wander, wondering just how his friends were fairing, spread out as they were across the globe. Wondering how Asbel and Sophie were doing. Wondering if Asbel had yet met that special someone.  
  
And, it was during moments like these - his weaker ones - that Richard would wonder what it might be like to at least stand a chance. If their positions didn’t dictate otherwise, if such a thing were possible, what would it be like to court Asbel? Or - he certainly had no objection to this second thought - for Asbel to court him? How would it go and what would they do together, just the two of them? He believed the commonfolk typically referred to this process as “dating”.  
  
Dating…  
  
Perhaps they might attend one of the balls that the nobility held so often. How right would it feel to have Asbel’s arm looped companionably with his? How wonderful to watch him move, fluid and decisive across the dance floor as in a slow, carefully choreographed battle, resplendent in white and almost blinding. And afterwards, Richard could take his hand in his. Gently, between his two gloved ones, and thank him for coming. And Asbel would kneel, catching his palm before he could pull it away, place a warm kiss upon his wrist that Richard would swear could be felt even from beneath that unfortunate layer of silk.  
  
But would that be _Asbel_?  
  
Frowning, Richard hooked his fingers around the delicate curve of his teacup, breathing in its rich aroma, and trying to quiet his racing thoughts.  
  
"Why do I continue to dwell upon the impossible?" he wondered. The more he lost himself in fantasies of his friend, the stronger the urge to see him. To leave right now - something he knew could simply not be done - and walk himself into Lhant. His attention momentarily shifted to the window, caught by the light filtering in and the distant song of birds, beckoning cheerfully.  
  
No, Richard decided then. No, Asbel wouldn’t want to be stuck in the midst of a stuffy formal affair. Something simple would be best. Something pleasant and carefree. A walk through Barona, perhaps. They could visit the Knight Academy, sit beneath the statue of the school’s acclaimed founder with more icepops than they could possibly consume before they all melted from the heat. And Asbel would tell him all about his exploits - how he had come to be Malik’s pupil, what training had been like, what he had enjoyed most about his experiences. From there, they could pay homage to Gloandi. The valkines was always a relaxing place to be, with the surrounding winds ruffling hair and clothing alike, nudging onlookers forward. And a blessing. He could ask Gloandi for her blessing…  
  
…With what? Besides that, after everything he had done, he hardly had the right to make such a request. Any request. Asbel, surely, had forgiven him for his transgressions, but what of the rest of the world?  
  
Perhaps, then, they could simply stand side by side, looking up at the glowing monument with its sweeping patina wings. Richard would remind Asbel of the time they’d traveled the city as children, and they’d both laugh. And then Asbel would get a bright gleam in his eye, grinning, and race Richard down the steps, up the cobbled streets and away from the stone houses, away even from the towering spires of the castle.  
  
They’d end up on the hillside, wilting on the grass and gasping for air. Richard would close his eyes and when he opened them again, Asbel would be leaning over him, hair tousled and smiling beautifully. He would say to Asbel the words he’d been holding in his heart for the past seven years, and Asbel would continue to gaze at him while Richard held his breath. And then, finally, Asbel would overcome his shock. His expression would soften and he would lean in closer until their foreheads nearly touched.  
  
Richard would start to get nervous then, because Asbel hadn’t yet responded. Hadn’t said anything at all. And he would fluster, eyes casting about.  
  
"Is…is that all right, Asbel?" He’d finally murmur, unable to look at him.  
  
And then he’d feel the other man nod, his breath hot against the side of his face, the tip of his nose brushing against his cheek.  
  
"Yeah," he’d say. "I don’t really know how to say this well, but…you’re important to me, too."  
  
Richard would turn his head, slowly, so as not to disturb him. Asbel would still be there, so unimaginably close, a blush forming across his face.  
  
"So, um. What do we do now? I mean…" Asbel’s voice would trail off. Richard wouldn’t be able to fault him for feeling so awkward. It’s new for the both of them. But after a moment, he’d reach up, gently cupping his friend’s face, and pull him closer. Asbel would have to brace himself, but Richard would continue, lifting up just enough to place a soft, tender kiss in the middle of his forehead. And - if Asbel didn’t pull away, if Asbel would let him - on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"What would you have me do?" Richard would ask, smiling hopelessly.  
  
Asbel would think for a moment, shifting into a more comfortable position. And then he would smile back, as if recalling words from quite some time ago.  
  
"Just stay with me."


End file.
